


Aware

by Skylar_Matthews



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Unexpected matchmaking, secret crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar_Matthews/pseuds/Skylar_Matthews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once something is known it can't be a secret anymore, but sometimes it's much better that way. OR How Wheeljack played accidental Matchmaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aware

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't focus on anything I'm 'supposed' to be working on so have this little thing that occurred to me while I was hanging with my trine on vacation.

Prowl glanced around the Rec Room as he crossed to the Energon dispenser. Even though it was mid-orn very few other bots occupied it currently, with nearly all of the usually rowdy number missing and only a couple helms turned to glance at him before looking away. Those few who did venture out and remain in public areas had taken to isolating themselves for the most part and conversations were held sparingly and in hushed tones. It had been this way since the previous battle when Wheeljack's latest creation had gone ka-bloop.

It had actually been a rather humorous failure and if not for the almost immediate effect it caused it would surely be added to the collection of 'Wheeljack's Greatest Flops' that always seemed to be floating around. Most of the officers found it harmless fun so despite the many attempts to confiscate, the videos always resurfaced. The leak was most likely Ratchet, Prowl mused idly as he collected the now full cube. The medic was well known for being both Wheeljack's best friend and also greatest antagonist when it came to said inventions. Although Jazz came in as a close second, his personality and skills easily fitting the role of sharing 'harmless contraband.'

Thoughts of the saboteur had his spark twisting in it's casing. The other black and white had been on assignment when the battle occurred and still wasn't back yet. It was just a standard infiltration and data grab that should have him back in a couple more orns yet the tactician couldn't help but worry. Their friendship was rather new still but once they'd gotten past the initial conflict of interest to realize they shared goals they had been almost instant friends and confidants. Both a shock and a necessity considering their role in the war. He wouldn't have minded having him around to help deal with the current weirdness.

Then again, Prowl thought to himself as his glance swept around the room again, perhaps it was for the best that he wasn't here. Hound had just collided with what seemed to be an empty patch of air until Mirage shimmered into view with white sparks dancing across his frame. The two didn't even look at one another as Hound quickly escaped the Rec Room and Mirage recloaked. This was a level of odd that even Jazz would have trouble dealing with.

~~

It was much later in the orn and Prowl was just returning from a private meeting with Optimus when it happened. He had been on his way back to his office, reading a datapad as he walked because the corridors were empty and even if they weren't he could navigate around others easily enough even without looking up. This time though he didn't notice anything until he was nearly on top of another mech, and might have missed him entirely if it weren't for the greeting casually tossed his way.

"Heya Prowler."

Prowl immediately stilled, looking up to find Jazz casually leaning against the wall beside his office door.

"Must be a good read if yer ignorin' me." The saboteur chuckled and pushed himself off the wall to move closer.

"Jazz," the tactician began slowly, some of his surprise creeping into his tone. He shifted, taking a half step back. "I didn't expect you to return so soon."

"Well ya know me, always surpassin' expectations."

"You are good at that. I trust the mission went well then."

"As well as hoped an' possibly even better. Ya got time ta listen or do we gotta do the actual debrief thing?" The question was added only after Jazz noticed Prowl's attention slipping ever so slightly towards his office door.

"My apologies, It will have to wait." It was only now that Prowl took note of the various dents scrapes covering his friend's frame. "Have you even been to see Ratchet yet?"

"No need," Jazz answered with a shrug, shifting his weight in the process in a way that put him just the slightest bit nearer Prowl, who almost immediately moved backwards another partial step. "None a' 'em even got close, much less saw me so there's nothin' for 'im ta fuss over."

"You know that's not proper procedure...."

"Nothin' about me is." And then he switched the topic with zero warning. "What happened, Prowl? Yer all twitchy..."

"Wha- Nothing," was the oh so eloquent response as the tactician realized that yes, his sensor panels were and had been just barely twitching for most of the conversation. Naturally Jazz was one of the few who would even notice... "I'm fine."

"I don' believe that," Jazz replied. A frown appeared on his features as he stepped closer and Prowl moved back yet again. "Why do ya keep backin' away if ev'rything's fine?"

"Everything is fine, I promise. I jus-ah!"

Too focused on keeping outside of the other's reach as Jazz advanced, Prowl had misjudged how much room he had and thus collided with the opposite wall. Jazz was immediately there to catch and steady him and Prowl accepted the assistance instinctively, reaching out to make use of the offered support.

Both froze when the crackle of electricity sounded and a cascade of blue-white sparks sprang to life to dance along plating. The tiny balls of energy started where the pair's frames made contact but quickly began to spread outwards. There was no pain, or any sensation at all really, for all that it looked as though it would hurt.

Jazz was the first to speak, as one of the sparks bounced along his visor while he tried to focus and look past it. He didn't know what he wanted to ask though, so instead he simply put all of his confusion into one word. "Prowl...?"

The sound of his name pulled Prowl back to the moment and he quickly extracted himself from Jazz's loose hold. "I... That wasn't.... I'm sorry Jazz."

And before the saboteur could act, he was gone. The door to the tactician's office sealed shut even before the sparks began to fade, leaving Jazz with serious questions about this new phenomenon.

~~

Jazz found himself even more confused later when he entered the Rec Room. It was a time when the common area would generally be packed, but there was almost no one present at all. What was even stranger was that no one said anything as he walked by, and few even looked up to notice him at all. The saboteur aimed a frown at the energon dispenser when he reached it, as though the lifeless machine was the source of all his problems. He'd been hoping to do his thing, chat up some 'bots and find out about the latest oddity (not to mention all the base gossip he had to catch up on as well) but clearly that plan wasn't going to happen.

Scowling once more at the dispenser as the thought crossed his mind, Jazz turned to leave. Clearly this endeavor was a bust.

As he was leaving, not paying any particular mind to anyone around him, Jazz passed a table and a servo landed on his arm as someone tried to stop him. A glance to his left showed it was Smokescreen. Though tempted to move on regardless, he stopped even before the mech could begin speaking.

"Hey Ja- Whoa..." The Praxian trailed off as he noticed the saboteur's mood. "What put the kinks in your wiring?"

Giving an ex-vent that was more of a huff, Jazz pushed aside some of his present annoyance. No need to accidentally direct it at the one bot willing to talk to him. "What hasn't? I leave fer a couple orns and when I come back e'ryone's actin' all odd and avoidin' one another. What's that all about?"

"Wheeljack," Smokescreen answered simply. He gestured to the seat across from himself before taking a swallow from his own cube. "There was a battle, he tried out a new project that predictably failed spectacularly." He couldn't completely hide his slight laugh. "It was actually hilarious to watch the Seekers light up as they got too close to one another in the air until some of ours started too and then both sides were panicking."

"Light up?" the saboteur repeated, questioning.

"It needs a name, so I might as well come up with one."

Jazz's faceplates remained in the neutral curious set, prompting the other to speak more.

"Haven't you seen it yet?" Smokescreen obligingly continued, with a quick glance towards the doorway and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker who stood just inside of it. The motion naturally drew Jazz's gaze as well to where Bluestreak was just entering. The younger Praxian moved to avoid the red twin, who was animatedly speaking about something, but apparently hadn't seen the yellow twin and all but walked into him. A familiar cascade of white sparks engulfed the grey bot when he was caught in Sunstreaker's grasp to not fall. "When bots touch and the sparks appear."

"Yeah, I seen that. Experienced it even." Jazz spoke while watching the scene as Bluestreak quickly drew apart from Sunstreaker. Only after he had vacated the room did Jazz turn back to Smokescreen. "Anyone know what sets it off?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Not so much, mech, so do share."

Smokescreen paused to drain his cube. "The only ones affected are those who got the hots for one another. 'Course no one else's figured that out yet."

Jazz paused to consider that. "So that's why everyone's avoiding everyone else, huh? Is it any contact or...?"

"I dunno for sure. Seems there's a lot of conditional stuff because the same people don't always both light up and sometimes neither even do."

"An' that's why yer willing ta talk ta me. Ya knew ya didn't have ta worry about it?"

"Don't sound so disappointed..." His tone was teasing, in direct contrast to his words.

"I'm just glad ta have some answers," Jazz laughed. "How'd ya figure it out anyway?"

"Trade secret," Smokescreen replied with a grin before fishing a datapad out of his subspace. "Speaking a which, who'd you light up with?"

"What's it matter?" the saboteur asked back.

"Gotta make good on some bets," came the honest answer.

Jazz was silent a moment before replying with just a name. "Prowl."

This time the gambler was the one laughing. "Good joke but who was it really?"

When Jazz didn't change his answer or posture though Smokescreen spoke again, disbelieving. "Really? Huh..." He looked down to the datapad and began scrolling until reaching a point that made him curse. "How could anyone have guessed that? And I gave Ratchet amazing odds because it was so impossible. Frag!"

By the time Smokescreen was done cursing out the medic and his insane guessing skills, Jazz had long since left both the table and the room. He'd gotten some answers, now it was time to figure out how to get more.

~~

It was two orns later and Prowl was deeply focused on trying to work to avoid the thoughts that wouldn't leave his processor. Unfortunately none of the reports he had to sign off on actually required his mental focus and his thoughts were left to wander freely, which in this case meant fixating on the scene with Jazz. Setting down the datapad he was reading through for a moment, Prowl could only ex-vent as his mind replayed him running away for what felt like the billionth time. Even in recharge he couldn't escape the memory. But at least he was saved by the fact that Jazz couldn't possibly know what the appearance of those sparks had meant...

A recognition ping at his door drew his attention as he returned to the datapad. First Aid, probably dropping off the files he'd requested from medical. Sending the signal to open the door, Prowl turned his attention back to the datapad. "You can just set them on my desk and go."

"I don't think so," came the reply as the door slid shut behind the mech who was very obviously not First Aid. "We need to talk."

Prowl hadn't needed to look up at the familiar voice, had certainly not wanted to look up and confirm who it was, but the dread that instantly filled his spark wouldn't let him avoid meeting the other's gaze. "Jazz."

The saboteur remained in place for a moment, seeming to size him up and the tactician had no doubts that the door had already been hacked and locked shut for the foreseeable future. That was just how Jazz was when he got it into his processor to do so. Normally it wouldn't have been much of an issue, but this time Prowl was mildly terrified of the conversation that was to come. Better just to treat this as the relatively normal occurrence it was.

"Jazz, I have work to do and as we have nothing to discuss at present-"

"That ain't true," Jazz replied with a calm, neutral tone that was almost eerie and had Prowl stiffening, bracing for what would come next. "Ya never did get back ta me about the debriefing fer my mission."

Oh, was that all? Prowl felt most of his tension drain away when the chosen topic was a safe one. Still, it wasn't the best idea to remain in any sort of close contact with the other though. "I do apologize but I've had other work to complete so perhaps we could postpone this?"

"That's against procedure though," Jazz retaliated and Prowl knew he was trapped. Continuing to argue would only make Jazz more determined to remain and that would definitely lead to questions he wasn't ready for and really didn't want to answer.

"Alright," the tactician accepted with a soft ex-vent and he set his datapad aside. "I suppose you wish to talk right now then?"

"Won't take no fer an answer," Jazz responded and Prowl nodded. It wasn't as though he expected any different.

What Prowl didn't expect, though, was for Jazz to move forward but not claim the chair on the other side of his desk and perch in it as he always did, nor to instead circle around the desk, forcing him to twist his chair to keep the other in his sights, and stop just before where he was seated. The saboteur wasn't close enough to be touching but it was only just, and there wasn't enough space for Prowl to stand or even move at all without coming into contact with Jazz. It was a perfect trap and Prowl was immediately on guard all over again.

"Jazz, wha-" He was silenced by a black servo coming up, but still no touching.

"My turn. You had your chance to talk." The spy's tone was still calm and collected but it left Prowl feeling intimidated nonetheless. Sure he could probably hold his own if it became a fight, so long as the other didn't play dirty, but that could lead to secrets he didn't want getting out. Not with what he had to risk...

Silently he nodded, though he was reasonably sure Jazz would have started even if he hadn't.

"I thought we were friends, I really did, but clearly I was wrong. What kinda friend doesn' mention the new weirdness aroun' base when their supposed friend returns from a decaorn long mission an' obviously knew nothin' had happened? I had ta hear from Smokescreen a' all mechs b'cause no one else would talk with me an' I didn' even have any warnin' there was somethin' goin' on. Even though the first mech I came ta see is supposed ta be my closest friend. D'ya know how much that hurts me?"

Prowl couldn't find words to respond and so he merely shook his helm. Leave it to Jazz to find the one other mech who would be able to figure the situation out. Hopefully though he hadn't put it together yet and his secret was still safe. If not... Well, he didn't want to think about that...

"Jazz, I-... I'm sorry."

"As ya should be, but I don' want apologies. I just want the truth."

Prowl silently nodded once more though it hadn't been a question.

"Good," Jazz replied with a single nod of his own. "Now, am I right that you know what this," and here he paused to take one of the Praxian's servos in his own, predictably creating a small flurry of blue-white sparks to dance along their plating once more, "means?"

Prowl nodded again. There was no reason to lie and every reason not to do so.

"Thought so." Jazz continued as though it wasn't almost a one sided conversation. "Ya wanna explain it ta me then?"

Do you want to? They were always deliberate in their word choice so Jazz was offering him a way out. Prowl knew he shouldn't take it, couldn't even begin to imagine the consequences if he did, but he had to. He really couldn't handle revealing the truth because as long as Jazz didn't know then there could be no rejection. And maybe, just maybe, Jazz had the wrong conclusion. The tactician clung to that sliver of hope as he shook his helm, no.

A soft ex-vent escaped the saboteur. "I thought ya might answer that way, so lemme tell you what I've figured out an' you just tell me how much is right.

"So," Jazz began, paying close attention to the other for clues to anything he might have missed in his analysis. He knew it wasn't complete but hopefully it was right enough. "I convinced Red ta let me check out the security footage an' I found out a few useful things. Plus a lot a things I didn' ever need or wanna know 'bout some a' the others.

"One, it's only ever set off by servo contact." He paused for a reaction, even the slightest twitch could be helpful, but Prowl seemed surprised by this, looking to where theirs were still entwined. "And two, the sparks are always white. 'Cept for us," he added.

"Why d'ya think that is?" The question was met with the expected silence. "I have a guess, but ya gotta help me with this one..." Finally, finally Prowl met his gaze again. It was now or never.

"Smokey says it's based on bots likin' one another, an' I know that's true in one direction fer us, but," Jazz hesitated slightly but he refused to let himself stop. "I'm hopin' the difference is 'cause you return my feelings..."

Prowl just stared at him and Jazz felt himself deflate. He must have been wrong, oh so very wrong, and now he'd probably just ruined their friendship. Or he'd managed to slowly crash his friend. As the thought occurred to him, he spoke up. "Prowl? Are ya alright?"

"I'm..." the tactician began but trailed off. Did he return his feelings? Of course! It was exactly the conclusion he'd been dreading Jazz figuring out but he'd never dreamed that Jazz might feel anything more too. In his daze of shock, Prowl could only voice the one thing on his mind. "You really care for me too?"

His spark clenched painfully as he waited for a response. There was no way this was real, Jazz couldn't possibly actually like him, could he?

The 'too' had Jazz breaking into a wide grin. Leaning in closer, his free servo came up to rest against the other's faceplating and when he didn't resist, Jazz moved in to kiss Prowl.

It was a moment of sheer bliss. Neither was fighting their own feelings anymore and there was no doubt the other felt the same. For just that moment, they let the rest of the world slip away because the only thing that mattered was being loved back by the one they loved.

In the midst of everything, Prowl found enough mind to pull Jazz even closer until he was in his lap. Jazz went along willingly, both mechs craving as much physical contact as they could get now that they could have it. And that was how they found themselves when they finally separated from the kiss.

"Ya've no idea how long I've wanted ta do that," Jazz stated with an airy laugh.

Prowl answered with a contended hum, happiness pulsing throughout his field. "I can only imagine."

"The first time we met all I wanted was ta drag ya ta the nearest berth, take a tumble an' shake yer struts," Jazz shared as he draped himself further across his long desired friend. "'Course yer personality at first was hard ta get along with but I mighta tried harder if ya weren't so much sexier when angry. It was hard not findin' reasons ta rile ya up."

By now Prowl had finally gathered some of his wits about him again and broke in. "I'd thought you must have been doing so on purpose. There was no way a mech in your line of work could keep making the same stupid mistakes. Though I never could fathom the reason for it being intentional." Here Jazz laughed and Prowl drank in the intoxicating feel of amusement in the field merged with his. "Just how many of those arguments did you cultivate?"

"After the first few real ones, hm..." The saboteur paused, going through the act of contemplating the question. "Probably nearly all a' um."

Prowl wanted to glare but the joy in his spark wouldn't let him, especially once Jazz smiled at him again. "I didn't really have it bad until we became friends though. I knew ya were smart b'fore but then I got ta see the other sides a' ya personality an' I got hooked. I always did plan ta say somethin' but ya were so busy with yer work all the time I thought ya'd probably turn me down without even givin' us a chance. To think I wasted so much time..."

"It's as much my fault as yours," Prowl interjected. "I could have said something too."

"Why didn't ya?"

"Much the same reason as you. I was afraid you'd reject me and then I would lose the only real friend I've had in too long."

"You crazy mech, there's no way I'da ever rejected ya."

"Well I know that now," Prowl replied with a smile.

"I should certainly hope so."

It was a tease and there was only one way to respond to it. Still smiling, the tactician claimed a second kiss from the mech who had stolen his spark so easily. Jazz responded just as eagerly to this one as the first and they only separated this time when their plating started to overheat.

Jazz spoke first again, but his words were entirely unexpected. "Ya gotta answer a question fer me though." Prowl nodded his acceptance and Jazz continued. "How did you a' all 'bots know what this meant?"

"Hm?"

"These sparks, they- They're gone." Jazz raised their clasped servos to show that the sparks were indeed gone.

"They would be," Prowl replied casually. "We're not hiding our feelings anymore."

"Ya think that's why?"

"It's the most logical conclusion."

"Ya can't tell me ya used logic ta figure this out. Even my team couldn't make sense a' it an' it's our job ta know what e'ryone else is feelin' so we can use it against 'em if needed."

"It's hardly a secret." Prowl's tone was calm but amused. "Or don't you know about the emotional frequency?"

"Emotional frequency?"

The Praxian hummed an affirmative, the sound threatening Jazz's concentration but he forced himself to focus as Prowl explained. "That nearly imperceptible buzz when certain bots are close?"

Jazz shook his helm, no, and received a soft ex-vent in reply along with a tiny flick of his sensor panels which Jazz decided was cuter than it had any reason to be. "I suppose your systems aren't sensitive enough for that data."

"Hey now!"

Jazz made to pull away but Prowl held him in place. "That wasn't meant as an insult and you know it."

"Sure sounded like one ta me."

"I'll have you know," Prowl responded to the pout directed his way as Jazz changed tactics, leaning in for a quick kiss in between words. "If I was intending to insult you, it would most certainly be with something far more fitting and creative than that."

"It better be," Jazz answered with a laugh. "Can't have anyone thinkin' yer boring or anything like that."

The comment drew a chuckle from the Praxian but before he could respond about it being too late for that, Jazz shifted topics again.

"Really though, how'd ya figure it out?"

Prowl took his time, studying Jazz's frame both visually and with his free servo, as he contemplated his answer. "Every bot has a magnetic field that gives off emotional cues, this is common knowledge. What's less commonly known is that we each also emit certain frequencies related to our emotions. There are some individual variations but typically everyone falls into the same emotional families. Regardless of the name, it's not at all a sound though I'm not quite sure how to explain it..."

"Nah, I get it. Did a stint in Ibex a long time ago, way b'fore the war, an' they'd always talk 'bout seein' colors in other bots' fields. I just wrote it off it at the time as all the," and here Jazz paused to find a good word, "'questionable compounds' they ingest there but since yer tellin' me 'bout another phenomenon I'd never heard'a then maybe it really was true."

Prowl managed to slip in an 'interesting' before Jazz turned a questioning stare on him. "But if yer so aware a' e'ryone's emotions then how come ya didn't have any clue I've liked ya fer, well, basically always?"

"You know how I said most bots fall into the same categories?" Jazz nodded expectantly. "Well there are exceptions and many ways to be an exception. You," Prowl paused for effect, "are the rarest exception of all. You don't give off any signal.

"I think that was what first intrigued me about you." The tactician's voice took on a new tone as he thought back. "It shouldn't be possible not to give off any frequency signals and I was curious. Of course I couldn't just go up and ask because, as you proved, it's not something non-Praxians know about so how could you know? And then there was also the opposite idea, that you did know and had intentionally hid it in some way and then asking would be inviting trouble. However looking to intentionally make friends is in neither my expected personality profile nor my comfort zone and we had most definitely not hit it off well. Still, we were expected to work together and everyone described you as easygoing so I decided to watch and wait it out."

"If there's one thing yer good at I suppose that would be it, huh?" The comment earned Jazz a soft glare and he returned a bright grin. There was just too much to be happy about but he did want to know something since it had been brought up. "Did'ya ever figure it out? Why ya can't sense me?"

"Not definitively but I'm going to wager it has to do with your profession. Whether it was a deliberate side effect of a stealth mod or has another cause the highest odds run for it being based in your Special Ops involvement."

"Makes sense," Jazz agreed, to which Prowl nodded. However the tactician's wording reminded him of something else and he had to voice the thought.

"So..." Only when he knew he had Prowl's full attention did he continue. "Ya said this is sorta a Praxian thing, yes?"

"We are the only ones who seem to know it exists but that doesn't make it 'ours'."

"Close enough," Jazz replied with a slight hand wave to say that wasn't his point so it didn't need clarification. "So it's somethin' Smokescreen would know and prob'bly be even better at than you since he's a psychologist?"

"Yes and possibly, though I don't understand the relevance..."

"So yer tellin' me that he's got this cultural advantage ta understand others' feelings and that's how he always knows who's gonna get together?"

"I suppose so?"

"Fraggit! I always knew he was cheatin' on those bets, I just couldn' figure how..."

"Ah," Prowl commented as the details clicked into place. "Well now you know. I'd almost be surprised he got away with it this long except I've never paid attention to his betting pools unless I had to shut them down and Bluestreak was too young to learn what the different signals meant."

Jazz looked back to him with a conspiratorial grin. "You are so helpin' me win the next bet. Beating the cheater by cheating?" he offered when Prowl gave a disapproving look. "C'mon... It's in the interest a' fairness..."

Prowl considered that for a moment before ex-venting softly and Jazz knew they were in business even before Prowl spoke, confirming. "In the interest of fairness."

They stayed together in a comfortable silence after that for some time before Prowl spoke again. "As pleasant as this is Jazz, I really should be doing something productive. So either you can go and let me work, or," and here he had to roll the word because Jazz gave a sad whine, "we could explore our relationship a bit more?"

"How do ya mean?" Jazz asked back. Surely that wasn't meant how it sounded...

"My office isn't quite soundproof but it is close and you did lock the door, didn't you?"

"Are ya really suggestin' what I think ya are?"

Prowl nodded with a sly grin. "If you're interested, that's exactly what I'm suggesting."

"Pit yes!" Jazz replied before letting some sense filter into his processor. "But don'cha have work ya need ta do?"

The surprise was clearly evident on Prowl's faceplates at Jazz's consideration. "It's been quiet, I'm sure I can afford some time off. An afternoon, perhaps even into the night..."

"In that case, I'm all yers."

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been sitting mostly written in my computer for the better part of a month and finally I decided to force an ending so I could post it. Apologies on anything that feels awkward but Prowl was nothing if not determined to explain things.


End file.
